10 things you didn't know: FFXII
by Nottisam
Summary: 10 things you didn't know about the main chars in FFXII Is now part of the 10 things you didn't know series
1. Chapter 1

Yay another fanfict. Final fantasy time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy ( series).

10 things you didn't know about FFXII characters

Fran.

She's over 200 years old.

Fran hates airships.

She has a secret room.

She was KICKED out of her village for sleeping with ALL the male viera.

While looking for work, she was a lesbian stripper.

She dyes her fur.

She doesn't eat vegetables.

She sleep with an entire platoon of Archadian guards when she was captured before Balthier rescucded her.

She swears her best ever lay was with Balthiers father.

She's Balthiers mother, yet neither of them know it.

Ashe.

Ashe and Razler were distant cousins.

Ashe had a crush on Basch when she was 13.

She still does.

She broke into Baschs house when she was 13.

She barely made it out alive.

She only wears that pink mini-skirt because Razler bought it for her.

She had a child.

She thinks that Vayne is cute.

Ashe had an affair with Reks.

Ashe never loved Razler.

Penelo.

1.She isn't a virgin.

2.She has slept with half of Rabanstre.

3. Only Vaan, the imperials and Migelo don't know.

4. She has a kinky dream about her, Fran, Ashe and a chocobo.

5.While spending time with Larsa at Bhujerba, she showed him her _skill._

6.She was raped by the Bangaa who held her captive in the Lhusu mines.

7. She thinks Larsa is cute.

8. She actual hates Vaan.

9.Her mother was a viera.

She worked as a stripper with Fran once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Same deal. I only write chapters if I get reviews.

Stories to come: Fire emblem AIM.

At least 1 more Naruto story.

3 or more FF stories( Maybe a AIM.)

Inuyasha( Maybe).

And some other stuff. There's not much I won't write about, just aslong as I get reviews and I know about the showgame in question. So, I accept requests. Morowolf, I'm working on an Inuyasha story idea.

Nottisam out


	2. Chapter 2

Yay another fanfict. Final fantasy time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy (series).

10 things you didn't know about FFXII characters

Vaan

He's only 15.

He has a crush on Fran.

His father was a member of House Solidor.

He once hired Fran as a stripper.

He hates Migelo.

He was adopted.

He was born in Archadia.

Vaan thinks that the armour the imperials wear is sexy.

He sorely wants to stick his weapon up Balthier's arse.

He likes romance stories.

Basch

1.He's 5 minutes older than Noah.

2.He really did kill the king of Rabanstre.

3.He almost killed Ashe when she broke into his house when she was 13.

4. He hired Penelo as a stripper when she was 13 and slept with her.

5.His father was only 13 when he slept when he slept with his mother.

6.He's a pacifist.

7.He's slept with Ashe.

8. Repeatedly.

9.He and Balthier meet at Nabudis.

He has a furry rabbit called pinky.

Balthier.

He meet Vaan when he (Balthier) was only 7 years old.

He was the archer who shot Razler.

So yes, the archer didn't die.

He also worked as a stripper.

He made millions.

Then his father caught him.

He was only 13.

It's his fault Vaan isn't the smartest bulb in the store.

A voice reproducer on his neck creates his accent.

He really sounds like a Red necked American.

Sry for the American bashing. Anyway, next chapter.

NPCS.

Nottisam out.


	3. Chapter 3

10 Things you didn't know (Part 3)

Yay it's time for the NPC. There shall be no-more Larsa bashing in the fic, because without Larsa, you would have been screwed in some parts of the game. Now Karei, do the disclaimer.

Karei: Nottisam does not own Final Fantasy (Series), but he does own me, the lucky bastard.

Nottisam: Your lucky that your first story is T. (Checks) No wait, IT'S M!

Karei: Crap.

Larsa (This I'll be really hard without bashing him.)(Too much.)

He's Vaan's cousin.

He isn't really a direct heir to the throne.

He has a crush on Ashe. (She's hot.)

He burned his brother's teddy bear.

He hates being constantly under guard.

Larsa made his swords.

He enjoys orchestral music. (Like from the game.)

He is the only person who knows how old Fran is.

He was made to watch Vayne make love, but he wore a blindfold.

He's a sugar addict.

Vossler.

1.He's gay.

2.He was the person Vayne lost his virginity to.

3.He was a member of the R.K.A. until it was disbanded.

4.He was a no-name soldier during the fight at Nalbina fortress.

5.He detests hot girls.

6. Except for Vayne. ( His eyes, not mine.)

7.He's a FFXI addict.

8. He spent a year with the Viera.

9. He came BACK gay. ( I wonder how?)

10.He was the King of Rabanstre's play toy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok that wasn't the longest chapter. But it was the end off this fic.

Nottisam out.


End file.
